the_kingdom_of_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prussian Court System
The Court System of Prussia is the institution that forms the judicial branch of the Government. The court system is responsible for interpreting the laws of the country and is made up of many courts that differ in level and authority in regards to the decisions that they make. Cases of both civil law and criminal law are handled in all levels of the Court. The case will always begin in the Regional or Provincial Trial Court, which hands out the majority of all sentencing and decisions handled by courts. Any case can place an appeal to a higher court, though they need to follow the appeal process. The Supreme Court is the highest level court for all criminal and civil law cases handled within the Kingdom of Prussia. The Supreme Court building is located in Cologne. Path of the Court System Entry Level Courts *Regional or Provincial Trial Court (for cases/charges punishable under municipal or provincial law) *Federal Trial Court (for cases/charges punishable under federal laws) Level Two Courts *Provincial Superior Courts of Justice *Federal Superior Court of Justice Level Three Courts *Provincial Courts of Appeal *Federal Court of Appeals Special/Territorial Courts *Supreme Court of Angola *Superior Court of America *Constitutional Court of Prussia *Military Court of Prussia Level Four/Final Court *Supreme Court of Prussia Hearing Processes First Hearing When the case is first brought to court, it will be handled in either a Regional Trial Court or the closest Provincial Trial Court. The majority of the criminal and civil cases are held on a non-jury basis, usually with a single judge. Upon request by the defense, and approval from the District Attorney (or the Crown/Prosecution, depending on the case), a jury trial can be applied. The presiding Judge has the final say in approving a jury trial. After the cases are heard and the trial is complete, the jury and/or the judge will issue a decision, whether a guilty verdict (including, not limited to: a sentencing, fine, an other form of consequence) or a non-guilty verdict. On the deliverance of a guilty verdict, the defendant has the right to request a mistrial or an application to appeal the courts decision to the next highest court. Though not as often, the plaintiff can also appeal their case to the next level court. First Appeal Upon successful completion of an appeal application, the case then moves up to the Provincial Superior Court, or in the case of Federal cases, the Federal Superior Court. The Superior Courts are dependent on the legislation of the Province in which they operate. Depending on the legislation, the case may be heard by 1 or more judges. Decisions made in the Provincial Superior Court or the Federal Superior Court, can be appealed to the Court of Appeals at the third level. Appeals Court Cases heard in the Provincial or Federal Superior courts are then directed to the Supreme Court of Prussia if the appeal is approved. The Appeals Process Supreme Court of Prussia Footnotes